The release of greenhouse gas into the atmosphere has significant environmental and economic impact on a worldwide scale. Local, state and federal governments are under increasing pressure to monitor and regulate greenhouse gas emissions to prevent further damage to the earth's climate and environment. One challenge has been to accurately measure greenhouse gases in the atmosphere over a distributed geographical area to determine the location of potential sources of greenhouse gases.